


the wisest, the oldest, the saddest

by kaededlareme (aestheticalistic)



Series: elliot samuels drabbles collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Dead People, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/kaededlareme
Summary: eliot had many friends, like the fishies in the river.





	the wisest, the oldest, the saddest

the world of ecris was dreary and blank—much like an old painting that's been stored away for centuries and has just been brought out to be cleaned, only to find that it's faded and dusty and altogether quite yucky. in fact, everything in ecris was yucky and dusty and faded and dreary and blank and just plain old, well, plain. it seemed as though everything went badly and every time you wished for something, the opposite came to you.

this such thing happened to be true, especially for elliot samuels.

elliot was an eccentric child before he grew up too fast at the age of 9, and he oft spoke of mysterious characters who hung around him and his family, even the town, but these said characters were actually quite invisible to others, even other children like him. as such, he learned to hide his encounters with such beings and become the so-called 'perfect boy'.

elliot quite loved the river that ran through the woods near his small town and liked to frolic in the fields near it before splashing around in the shallow beds, playing with the little fish who lived there and skipping stones. 

on one such day, in fact, he began noticing little translucent fishes swimming with the others, who gave these a wide berth. so, as any nurturing boy or girl would, he reached down and pet the little fishies lightly. 

"hello, mister fish," he said to one translucent green fish. "hello miss fishie. would you like to be my friend?" he asked another yellow fish who seemed to be quite lonely.

everything seemed to be quite well for elliot samuels, who was well-loved by his mum and dad and sister and brother and his grandpop and his auntie and so on, but everything was not quite alright for elliot's translucent friends. 

elliot had many friends, some of which were translucent and prone to sadness, and some of which were quite solid and not-as-transparent, but he wrote down only his best friends' names and kept it on the samuels' fridge. 

aeryn pagkainis

lille roshire

keryshka pagkainis

aine windchild

arinna carlston

everley samuels

reina bynes

olivie zachary

narinne tsarina

elliot's friends were slowly but steadily disappearing, and there was nothing he could do about it.

the world of ecris was dreary and blank —much like an old headstone in a graveyard that's been neglected for many years, and when someone finally comes upon it, the name 'elliot samuels' is faded and the stone is crumbling, and the epitaph is so scratched out and chipped away that you can barely read the original words,

here lies elliot samuels, who died only eleven years into his life, who was an eccentric child, who believed in ghosts, and who died of drowning in 1857 in the woods by the ancient samuels manor, which stands neglected to this very day (possibly). here lies the only child of arinna carlston and everley samuels, d. 1846 of hanging for the reason of sexual relations before marriage,

and in the range of almost five feet in a perfect circle, nothing grows, and there is complete silence, except for one thing, the voice of a little boy, barely over ten, saying,

"my friends will be here soon. my friends will be here soon. my friends will be here soon my friends will be here soonmyfriendswillbeheresoonmyfriendswillbeheresoon they will come!"

in an angry manner and that someone will be rather scared and will not come back again.

for ecris is dreary and blank and neglected and faded and crumbling and scratched and chipped and faded and dusty and yucky and plain and eccentric and silent and old.


End file.
